


演员

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, cb兄妹 第二人称 你&罗哥 可能致郁 谨慎观看？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	演员

（一）

“哥哥，等等我呀！”  
你跑了几步才追上你的“哥哥”。瘦削高挑的年轻人被你从后面撞了一下，你丝毫不体恤青年的踉跄，反倒是直接挽住了他的手臂，拉着他向前走，  
“人这么多你还乱走，幸好我找到你了！快点快点，一会演出要迟到了！明明是你非要来看我表演，自己还不着急……”  
你的抱怨被青年人停下的脚步打断了，你疑惑地抬头，看向自己身边的青年，  
“呀！”  
你诧异又尴尬地发现，自己认错人了。

“真是对不起，先生！我认错人了…”  
你涨红了脸颊向面前的青年道歉，视线扫过他另一只手臂挽着的东西时，你脸上的红色就立刻褪去了。  
“真是要命……”  
你看着他手中的长刀忍不住在心里哀叹。生活在大海中的繁华小镇，赚钱容易，惹麻烦也容易。这个带着危险品的家伙，是脾气暴躁的赏金猎人还是杀人不眨眼的海盗？刚才还聚集着的人群早就因为这个青年四下散开了，难怪你能从人群中一眼就看到“哥哥”。

“我真的不是故意冒犯您的……”  
你的声音里带着畏惧，恰到好处的颤抖惹人怜惜。你没时间和这种危险人物浪费时间，你的演出马上就要开始了，为了不迟到，你选择用最快的方式解决这个麻烦。不管他是海盗还是赏金猎人，看到了你这样的可怜姿态，他但凡还要点脸面，就不至于再因为这点小事和你一个小姑娘计较。

你垂着头，诚恳地扮演一个受到惊吓的可怜小姑娘，希望能赶紧把这件事糊弄过去。可是你等了许久那个青年也没有说话，你符合人物地抬起头，怯怯地看了对方一眼，  
“您还在生气吗……”  
出乎你意料的是，那个青年正神色复杂地看着你，震惊地像是见到了绝对不可能见到的人。你差点想抬起手摸摸自己的脸，虽然说不上美貌惊人，但好歹也是张演员的脸，就算不合眼缘，也不至于露出这种见鬼的表情吧。

就在你为难要怎么脱困时，对方却先一步回过神了，  
“你叫什么名字？你是哪里人？你刚才说要去演出，你是演员吗？”  
“嗯？”  
你惊异地瞪大了眼睛，这是什么情况？  
“啊…不，没什么……”  
对面的青年垂下头，像是后悔自己的冲动。等他再次重新看向你时，就恢复了平静的表情，  
“刚才的事不必放在心上，只是认错人而已。”

你惊喜地回应了面前的青年，感谢他的宽容。迟到的危机让你无暇多想，得到谅解后你就匆忙离开了，可是身后灼人的视线让你无法忽视，你小心地回头瞧了一眼，那个青年还呆立在原地，直直地盯着你的背影，你连忙把脸转回去，不再回头看那个青年。

你刚刚搬来这个小镇不久，尽管你是个不错的舞台剧演员，但是也没有名声大到让剧场的老板对你青眼有加。他现在还不敢让你承担太重要的角色，所以你今晚的角色还和从前一样是配角。不过你对自己的实力很有自信，再有几个月的时间老板就会看到你的能力，主角早晚会由你来担任。

因为有着这样的期待，所以你今晚的表演格外投入，观众们眼里的惊艳让你格外开心，直到你在观众席里看见了刚才的那个青年。你的心猛地一跳，连台词都噎了一下，但你还是迅速地回过神，把接下来的戏份演好。虽然有着各种意外，但是今天的演出还是圆满结束了，你刚走进后台就被一位捧着玫瑰花的先生拦住了，他用蔚蓝的眼睛深情地注视着你，  
“今天的你也是这么魅力非凡！”

那是你的一个追求者，是一家工厂的管理人。这位追求者面容硬朗，身材挺拔，从穿着打扮上来看，他确实是一位得体的绅士，但是言谈举止间却偶尔会出现和外表不符的粗犷。每周他都会来为你的演出捧场，并且在结束后邀请你与他共进晚餐。虽然有些热情过头，但你还是能察觉出他内心真挚的感情，所以你并不排斥和这位先生试着一起培养感情。

在和他离开剧院时，你忍不住回头在人群中张望，那个青年不会是来找自己麻烦的吧？你有些担忧地皱起眉。  
“怎么了？”  
你的追求者注意到了你的不安，他还体贴地为你披上了自己的西装外套。  
“谢谢你……”  
你伸出手把西装裹得更紧了一点，好像那样就能让你安心似的。你抬起头和追求者对视，对你的担忧让他的蓝眼睛越发忧郁迷人，你被那片蓝色迷住了心神，关于那个青年的事立刻被你忘到了脑后，你微笑着回应男人，  
“没什么！今晚我们去哪家餐厅？”

今晚的月色正好，餐厅的氛围也十分浪漫，今晚本该是一个你们加深感情的重要时刻，可是工厂那边似乎出了点问题，在晚餐途中，你的追求者接到了来自工厂的电话，电话虫的表情急切又可怜，甚至有些滑稽，  
“不好了，大人！有人闯进来了！”  
你的追求者只好露出歉意的表情，你当然不会在这种时候任性，你大方得体地表示理解，还体贴地安抚男人，  
“没关系，你们的工厂不是属于“那位”吗？不会有事的。”  
男人也露出了尊敬与畏惧的神色，  
“没人敢在那位大人的地方捣乱，也许只是只不长眼的小老鼠。”

他再次向你表达了歉意，为不能送你回家感到遗憾。  
“没关系，我自己没问题的，不用担心我。”  
你笑着目送他离开了餐厅。没有人一起享用，好像连食物都变得寡淡了。你草草地吃完了盘中的食物，就在服务生的送别声中离开了餐厅。

晚餐时你喝了一点葡萄酒，现在酒劲上来了，你的脸颊开始泛红。幸好正值深秋时节，较低的气温让你还算清醒，独自回家还是没什么问题的。你刚搬到这个小镇不久，所以只是租了一个房子作为临时住所，回家路上的路灯时明时暗，你只是凭着记忆找到了自己的房子。

本该顺利插入锁眼的钥匙这时候却格外不听话，你把门锁弄得直响，在安静的夜晚里格外刺耳。就在你专心致志和门锁“作战”时，房门却突然从里面打开了，你惊讶地抬头，门里的灯光温暖明亮，把站在门口的人照的格外清晰。在看清对面人面容的一刻，你的那点酒劲就像是被冰水浇了一样瞬间消退，你下意识后退了一步，居然又是白天的那个青年！  
“怎么是你，你为什么会在我家……”  
你的视线慌乱地扫视，在看见被照亮的门牌号时，你安静了下来。

在一段沉默之后，就像白天一样，你尴尬地露出了一个笑容，  
“抱歉，我走错门了……”  
你一边道歉，一边小心翼翼地向后退，一副随时打算逃跑的架势。门口的青年向你走了一步，把你吓了一个激灵，  
“我真的不是故意的！”  
青年好像看出了你的畏惧，他露出了一个无奈的笑容，只不过看起来嘲讽好像更多一点，  
“你可能是误会了什么。”

像是想要对你证明什么一样，那个年轻人从身后拿出了那把长刀。看着那柄好像都要和你一样高的长刀，你简直想要转头就跑，可又怕激怒了眼前的青年。青年单手就拿起了那把刀，他轻飘飘地在手里掂量了几下，看起来好像没什么重量一样，  
“不是真家伙，只是个人收藏而已。”

那把刀在青年手里轻得就像是纸做的，他的表情也没有任何吃力，看起来不像是骗人的。你这才长舒了一口气，  
“原来是这样……”  
你有点不好意思，为自己的过激反应，  
“抱歉，我还以为你是赏金猎人什么的呢……”  
“赏金猎人可不会住在这种地方。”

你环顾四周，平静安详的居民区，还不到深夜就已经安静下来。和赏金猎人或是海盗们喜欢的酒馆，红灯区全然不同，追求刺激的海上男儿确实不会选择住在这里。你也忍不住笑了一下，  
“那我们还真有缘分，我就住在你的隔壁，你是新搬来的吗？”  
“是，今天刚刚搬过来。我刚才去看了你的演出，表演的很好……”  
“真的吗？！今天的表演………”

提到你热爱的表演事业，你就打开了话匣子，居然就这么拉着新邻居聊了好久，等到你意识到自己的失礼时，时间已经很晚了。你连忙和青年道别。刚才聊了这么久青年也没说让你进屋坐坐，你以为青年是个性格冷淡，不善交际的人，没想到他却绅士地提出送你回家。你没有拒绝青年的好心，虽然你们的房子之间的距离只有几步。

“你哥哥没在家？”  
青年看着你用钥匙开门，而不是选择按响门铃，  
“他今晚临时有事，连演出都没看完就走了。连个消息都不留给我，真叫人担心。”  
门锁在你的抱怨中打开了，  
“谢谢你送我回来，先生。”  
你笑着向青年道谢。  
“不客气，特拉法尔加•罗。”  
青年向你伸出手掌，你这才反应过来，你们居然还没有交换姓名。你报上了自己的姓名，然后轻轻地和罗握了一下手，  
“晚安，罗。”  
“晚安。”

（二）

敲门声打破了清晨的寂静，你穿着睡衣来到门前，回来的不是你那个让人担心的哥哥，而是昨夜匆匆离去的追求者。你有点慌乱地整理了一下自己的长发，就在你犹豫要不要回房间换上更得体的衣服时，门外又传来了急切的敲门声。从猫眼中能看见追求者脸上的担忧，男人的鬓角潮湿，似乎是跑着赶来的，为了不让对方担心，你决定放弃自己的优雅形象。

“你没事真是太好了！”  
你的追求者从上到下快速地打量了几遍你的身体，然后就激动地拥抱住了你。这是你们第一次做出这么亲昵的举动，但是男人的担忧却让你感到十分温暖，你轻轻拍打他的后背，试图让他冷静下来，  
“我好好的，你这不是看到了吗？发生什么了？”  
男人平复了一下情绪才开始讲述昨夜工厂发生的事。

闯进工厂的人似乎是传说中的恶魔果实能力者。他不需要钥匙也没有破坏任何门锁，随性地在守卫森严的工厂出入，如果工厂的核心不是由海楼石制成的话，可能昨夜就是工厂存在的最后一夜了。  
“工厂核心的钥匙在我这里，入侵者昨天无功而返，接下来一定会来找我的。而我正在追求你的事算不上什么秘密……”  
“你担心那个入侵者会因此找上我？”  
“是的，我昨天晚上居然就那么让你独自回家，我真是……”

你打断了男人的懊恼，  
“没关系的，你看我这不是没事吗？”  
你在男人面前转了个圈，像是舞台表演那样夸张地展示自己没有任何问题。对方被你的表演逗笑，终于不再沉浸于那些不好的情绪中。男人用蔚蓝的眼睛注视着你，里面的情意令人迷醉，  
“你是我遇到过最好的姑娘……”  
他笨拙地诉说对你的爱意，在意识到自己语言是如此匮乏后，他选择低下头，虔诚地亲吻你的手背，  
“请允许我保护你，好吗？”  
你没办法拒绝那双饱含期待、忐忑和迷恋的漂亮眼睛。你装作自己还穿着舞台上的华丽礼裙，做出一个提起裙摆的动作，向他稍稍屈膝，  
“当然，我的骑士。”

你的追求者，哦不，你的恋人告诉你，接下来的一周他都会想办法寻找那个入侵者。那位大人也派了人来帮忙，已经在路上了。入侵者可能出现的地点他都仔细地和你说可以一遍，还要你看着他的眼睛保证在抓到入侵者之前绝对不会去那些危险地区。你只好笑着向他保证。  
“我今天早上来这里的路上都有我们的人检查，所以那个入侵者应该不会发现你的住处。我的人不能离你太近，那样反倒会引起对方的注意，但是一有情况，他们一定会很快就到的。剧院那里我帮你请了一周的假，好好在家里享受假期，有什么问题随时电话虫联系我，我会时时刻刻注意，一旦有情况，我的人会以最快的速度赶过来……”

男人一句一句地和你叮嘱，直到电话虫响了才停下来，  
“快去工厂吧！只有抓到入侵者我才能真正安全不是吗？”  
你笑着和男人亲吻道别，目送他的背影离开，直到看不见他的背影了你才转过身打算回家。  
“你男朋友？”  
一个冷淡地声音在你耳边响起，你被吓了一跳，转过身才发现是你的新邻居，罗。

“你走路都没有声音的吗？”  
你惊魂未定地拍了拍胸口，抬头看向这个高大的青年。罗嗤笑了一声，  
“是你看得太入神了。”  
“刚确定恋爱关系就要分开，舍不得对方也是人之常情吧。”  
你忍不住分辩了一句，罗却皱起了眉，  
“你了解他是做什么的吗？你们认识多久就确认恋爱关系？”

你看着青年的表情，一种难以言喻的熟悉感涌上心头，  
“你怎么和我哥一样啊？谈个恋爱而已，别这么严肃嘛！他是一家工厂的主事人，人很好的。”  
“工厂？”  
“对，就是那个……”  
你压低了声音凑到罗耳边说，  
“小丑的工厂。”  
“多弗朗明哥？！”  
罗诧异地回应你，你点点头，  
“没错，是那位，知道的不少嘛？”  
你笑嘻嘻地拍了拍青年的肩膀。也许是体型相似的缘故，罗总让你想起你哥哥，你也总是忍不住用对待哥哥的方式和他相处。罗虽然看起来冷淡，但是似乎并不排斥你的自来熟，就像现在，他只是看了看你搭在他肩膀上的手臂而不是直接躲开。

罗低着头露出了个若有所思的表情，他看向你的恋人离开的方向，  
“原来他就是管理人……”  
“怎么了？”  
你疑惑地询问罗，  
“没什么，谢谢你，帮我解决了一个小问题。”  
青年对你露出了一个笑容，像是抓到猎物的猎食者。那双金色的眼睛里一闪而过的恶意让你莫名打了个寒战，  
“解决什么问题了？我说什么了？”  
“我正打算去那个工厂应聘，之前还担心这家工厂没什么背景，说不定会临时倒闭什么的。不过既然是“那位”的工厂，应该就不会出现这种问题了。”  
罗回给你了一个很正经的答案，好像刚才那个让人畏惧的笑容是你的幻觉一样。

你想起了从前四处奔忙寻找工作的哥哥，心里软了一下，  
“我可以和他说一说，也许能帮上什么忙……”  
罗愣了一下，显然是没有想到你会愿意帮他，  
“不过这两天他们工厂出了一点小问题，可能要等一等……”  
你开始考虑要怎么和恋人开口，帮自己的新邻居一把。罗看着你思索的表情，自己的神情也柔和下来，  
“谢谢你，但是我会自己找他谈的。”

你还想说些什么，但是你看见了罗眼睛里的坚定，你就决定不再坚持了，  
“你和我哥哥真的很像……在之前的那个镇上，有一份很体面的工作找到了他。人家只是要求我和老板一起吃一顿饭而已，他却怎么也不同意……”  
“你哥哥做的是对的！”  
罗斩钉截铁地打断了你的话，男人的眼睛灼灼地与你对视，  
“家人比什么体面的工作都重要。”

你看着这样的罗，露出了怀念的笑容，  
“是啊，那个笨蛋一直和我嚷嚷。要是因为工作就让妹妹受委屈，那还算什么哥哥……”  
你笑着摇了摇头，为了自己的笨蛋哥哥，然后你又重新看向面前的青年，

“你一定是个好哥哥，罗。”

（三）

这是难得清闲的一周，虽然不能去工作，但是日常的基本功训练还是不能落下。当罗敲响你的房门时，你正在对着镜子调整自己的表情，自然恰当的表情变化是表演成功的关键。你揉了揉自己酸痛的面部肌肉，就跑向了门口。  
“你从工厂回来了？！应聘的怎么样？”  
你打开房门，把自己的新邻居迎了进来。知道罗打算去工厂应聘后，你就拜托他回来后和你说说工厂的情况，你不想随意给恋人打电话打扰他，可是又担心他那边的情况，自从上次分别他一直都没给你打过电话。

“还不错？具体结果要下周才能知道。”  
罗换下了自己的皮鞋，并且把它们规矩地摆放在门口的鞋架上。你一边招待罗进来坐，一边去为他倒水，  
“茶还是咖啡？”  
“咖啡，谢谢。”  
青年随性地坐在沙发上打量四周，温馨又普通的房间。看起来你的哥哥不常在家，这里没有什么男性生活过的痕迹，罗低头看了一下，连拖鞋都是崭新的。

“那我想你一定是通过了，不然他们就会直接告诉你，可以去下一家工厂投简历了。”  
“借你吉言。”  
罗接过了那杯黑咖啡，放到嘴边抿了一口。你看着青年手上叛逆的纹身，  
“这些纹身没关系吗？你去之前我还担心这个来着。”  
“小丑的工厂，他们不在乎这个。”  
罗勾起唇笑了一下，大方地向你展示他手上的纹身。

你握着茶杯坐在罗的对面，踌躇了一下，  
“你见到他了吗？”  
你们都知道你想问的是谁，罗随意地点点头，  
“见到了，看起来不错。”  
可罗的脸上又是那种带着恶意的笑容。你忍不住摇摇头，当哥哥的是不是都有这种毛病，对妹妹的男朋友格外看不惯。

“他瘦没瘦？最近那么忙，也不知道有没有好好吃饭。想给他打个电话，又怕打扰他忙正事……”  
“他连电话都不知道给你打？”  
“他很忙嘛！”  
“有那么喜欢？”  
罗看着你，表情说得上严肃，你还来不及回答，罗就再一次开口，  
“要是他没你想的那么好呢？”  
你被罗的问题弄得有点晕，  
“他怎么了吗，罗？”  
“不，没什么，随口一问，别放在心上。”  
青年又变回了那副散漫的样子。

罗从沙发上站起身，  
“既然你问完了，我就先回去了。”  
你连忙跟着起身，  
“不一起吃个午饭吗？”  
罗站在玄关处换回自己的鞋，  
“不了，改天吧！”  
青年背对你挥了挥手，长腿迈了几步就从你家离开了。

青年悠闲地回到了自己家中，径直走向了房子最深处的房间。房间里传来激烈的敲门声，  
“room”  
随着罗的声音响起，他的掌心中延伸出了一个蓝色的光膜，然后他的身影就出现在了房间内。房间里的场景简直说的上骇人，一块块被切割开的人类肢体散落在地下，可是没有鲜血，甚至它们还在蠕动，而发出敲门声的正是一只被切下的手掌。

在蓝色的光膜内青年就是主宰，他指挥镇压了那些肢体的反抗，而最重要的头颅被罗挂在了正对着自己的墙上，青年和那个头颅蔚蓝色的双眼对视，露出了恶意的笑容，  
“想起钥匙在哪了吗？”  
这个被罗切碎的男人正是你的恋人！

你的恋人还是不肯说话，他愤怒地瞪视着眼前的青年，  
“别这么看着我，我只是想要个钥匙而已。”  
那柄“不是真家伙”的大太刀来到了青年的手上，  
“我去看过了，钥匙不在你家里……”  
太刀出鞘，锋利的刀刃上能反射出人影，一点寒芒扫过男人趴在地下的上半身，在男人惊恐的目光下，罗剖开了他的腹部。

不顾男人的战栗，罗用刀尖在他柔软的体腔内搅动，  
“也不在你肚子里……”  
青年露出了一个失望的表情，他重新和面容惨白的男人对视，  
“钥匙被你放在哪了呢？”  
“你这个魔鬼！我不会告诉你的！”  
青年收回了自己的长刀，  
“让我猜猜……在你亲爱的女朋友那里？”

你的恋人立刻露出了惊怒的神色，  
“不！这些事和她没有关系，她只是个普通人，她什么也不知道！”  
“可是她和你扯上了关系。”  
青年英俊的面孔此刻在你的恋人看来却和魔鬼无异，  
“别碰她！你要是敢动她一根头发，我绝对会杀了你！”  
罗露出了不耐烦的神色，  
“那就告诉我钥匙在哪？”  
房间又一次陷入沉默。

青年拉开了身边的座椅，坐在上面，他不再关注你嘴硬的恋人，而是拿起笔，对着桌子上的纸张写起了什么。你的恋人看着桌子上的纸张，那些都是罗从他家里拿回来的，他自己亲手写的信件，  
“你要做什么？！”  
男人色厉内荏地质问罗，罗拿起了其中一封信对着男人晃了一下，  
“你应该练练字了。”  
“你到底要做什么？！”  
涉及到你的安危，男人已经濒临崩溃的边缘了。罗看着状若发狂的男人微笑了一下，  
“别激动，帮你给女朋友写个信而已。这么久不联系，她一定很担心。”

男人痛苦地闭上眼，沉默了片刻才终于哑着嗓音开口，  
“别对她出手，我告诉你，钥匙的位置。”  
得到钥匙位置的罗终于不再逼迫你的恋人，青年站起身打算离开这个房间，  
“用女人来威胁，你可真够卑鄙的。”  
你的恋人看着青年的背影，狠狠地发声。

罗转过身，看向那颗头颅，青年的脸上噙着笑，可眼睛里却满是寒意，  
“呵，你高尚？”  
青年抓着头颅把他砸在桌面上，让你的恋人额头上满是鲜血。罗抓起他的头发，把桌子上一张陈旧的悬赏令举起到他面前。那上面粗鲁的海盗和你风度翩翩的恋人看起来相差许多，可是仔细看的话，还是能看出眉眼之间的相似，  
“背着人命和悬赏的禽兽，披上一张人皮就有资格追求爱情了吗？”  
“你到底是谁？你认识她？！”  
你的恋人目眦欲裂。

罗却扔开了手中的头颅，任由他骨碌碌地滚到地下。青年慢条斯理地擦拭自己手上的鲜血，  
“不认识。”  
青年用擦干净的手拿起刚才自己写好的信仔细查看，  
“只是同为兄长，看不惯你这种骗人妹妹的垃圾而已。”

（四）

一周的时间转眼即逝，明天就是最后一天假日了，你没有等来恋人的电话，而是收到了恋人的信。有什么话需要在信里说呢？你狐疑地用小刀拆开了信封……

傍晚的时候罗在房间里听见了非常夸张的砸门声，蓝色光膜覆盖了身边的区域，鬼泣悄然来到了掌心。青年的身体像是狩猎前的大猫一样绷紧，罗悄无声息地来到了门口。在看清门外的人时，青年愣了一下，然后就把鬼泣送回了原处。罗打开房门，抱着肩膀看向站在门口的你，  
“有何贵干？”

你手里握着酒瓶，气势汹汹地看着罗，  
“你……”  
好像是嫌自己气势不够一样，你又举起了手里的酒瓶对着青年，  
“你是不是早就知道了？！”  
罗皱起眉，  
“我知道什么了？你喝酒了？”  
你扁扁嘴，来不及控诉更多就哇的一声大哭起来，  
“那混蛋把我甩了！！”

“别哭了！闭嘴！”  
在你惊天动地的哭泣中，青年难得显出窘迫来，现在的罗简直可以说的上是手足无措了。  
“凭什么让我闭嘴，他甩了我还不许我哭吗！”  
再这么让你哭下去，海军都得让你哭来，罗只能把你拉进自己家里，让房门阻隔你的哭声。

你被罗架进了客厅，柔软的沙发也没能让你的哭声停下，  
“你上次是不是看见了？看见他和别的女人在一起了………”  
你抽抽噎噎地问罗，又不讲道理的冲人耍酒疯，  
“你怎么不告诉我呢……呜呜呜……”  
罗被你哭的头痛，又想不到什么办法能让你安静下来。

“你一点也不够朋友，罗！你居然我不告诉我呜呜呜呜……”  
你还在用酒瓶指着罗，  
“别疯了……”  
罗试图从你手里把酒瓶抢过来，你这时候倒是敏捷了，收手就把酒瓶抱进怀里，  
“你要是够朋友就陪我喝酒！”  
“我不喝酒。”  
“当哥哥的哪有不陪妹妹喝酒的？！”  
“你又不是我妹妹！”  
你愣愣地看着罗，然后就又大哭起来，  
“我哥不要我了呜呜呜呜……”  
罗额头的青筋都要暴起来了，青年咬着牙对你吼，  
“……闭嘴……”

最后罗还是在你的哭声里妥协了，一箱来自北海的烈酒被摆在茶几上，青年把所有的酒一瓶瓶打开摆在你面前，  
“喝吧！”  
一副你敢死我就敢埋的无情姿态。你打了个酒嗝，然后就拿起一瓶仰头灌了起来，罗开始还冷眼看着，眼看着你整整干了一瓶又要去拿第二瓶才终于忍不住出手把你拦住了。你看着罗冷硬的表情，心里又委屈了起来，  
“你说，他为什么要告诉我他已经结婚了呢，他之前都愿意骗我，怎么现在就不愿意再继续骗我了呢……”  
“你还想他接着骗你？！”  
罗的眼睛瞪起来，  
“你脑子里装的都是什么？”  
“呜呜呜呜你凶我干什么，我都被甩了还凶我……”

你拉着罗可怜兮兮地在他家哭了半夜，又强逼着他陪你喝酒，到最后那一箱酒还真都让你们两个喝完了。你趴在茶几上把酒瓶当电话虫用，对着酒瓶喊哥哥，  
“哥，你妹妹让人甩了！你怎么还不回来？你快回来帮我揍他啊呜呜呜呜……”  
罗看着你和酒瓶说话，嗤笑了一声，却又伸出手用力揉揉你的发顶，  
“我帮你揍他了，拉米。”  
罗也醉了。

你侧着头看罗，傻笑起来，  
“嘿嘿…你长的真像我哥……”  
罗看着你，眼神坚定地回应，  
“你长的也像我妹妹……”  
你从沙发上滑下去，趴在茶几上，过了好一会儿才哭着开口，  
“我想我哥了……”  
你拉了拉罗的袖子，  
“你想不想你妹妹？”  
罗没回话，他只是把脸颊埋在了手臂里，也趴在茶几上。时间久到你都以为他睡着了的时候，他才突然哑着嗓子来了一句，  
“想，我想我妹妹了……”

你醉了倒还知道哄人，你拍拍罗的肩膀，朝他竖拇指，  
“好哥哥，罗，你真的，好哥哥……”  
罗眼神迷茫地看向窗外，好像又看见了小时候，看见了病床上的拉米和着火的医院。他大声地笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，笑得眼泪顺着眼角流出来，他摇着头对你喊，  
“我不是好哥哥，拉米！我不是……我是最糟糕的哥哥！我是全世界最糟糕的哥哥……”

还有什么比被人甩了借酒消愁更丢人的吗？有，比如被人甩了借酒消愁之后还跑去邻居家耍酒疯。宿醉让你脑仁里面一抽一抽的疼，你看着陌生的客厅，逐渐想起来自己昨天都干了什么。  
“醒酒药，吃完回家。”  
穿着睡衣的青年把药盒扔在茶几上，你看着罗眼下更加深重的黑眼圈，愧疚极了，  
“对不起啊，昨天是我不好，我没做什么太过分的事吧？”  
你就记得自己不讲道理地用酒瓶指着罗，然后被他带进家里的事了。罗则是一副不堪回想的样子，  
“没有，赶紧吃药，吃完药回家。我一会儿有事还要出去。”  
“去哪啊？工厂有消息了？”  
罗点点头，露出了一个真心实意的笑容，  
“工厂有消息了。”

你回家之后睡了一下午，傍晚的时候被外面的嘈杂吵醒，你走到窗边诧异地发现，工厂的方向冒起了黑烟，  
“着火了？！”  
你想起了那个混蛋，和上午说要去工厂的罗，你急忙从房门里跑出来，正撞见回来的罗，  
“你没事吧？！是工厂着火了吗？”  
罗悠闲地点点头，  
“我没事。着火的不是工厂，是那附近的一个废弃厂房。”

“你拿到钥匙也没有用，小丑大人派来的人会亲自照看工厂。”  
形貌凄惨的头颅对青年愤恨地说，罗颠了颠手里的钥匙，  
“我记得那附近有一个废弃厂房？浓烟和突然失火会不会让小丑派来的人警惕地出来查看一下呢？”  
“阴险！”

“你想什么呢？”  
你打断了罗的思绪，青年若无其事地回应你，  
“我不去那个工厂工作了。”  
“什么？你没有通过吗？我…”  
你突然叹了口气，  
“我现在也帮不了你了……”  
“白痴，不是我没通过，是那个工厂……塌了。”

“塌…塌了？”  
你愣愣地看着青年勾起的嘴角。  
“工厂塌了你那么高兴干什么？”  
“你那个混蛋前任失业了，你不高兴吗？”  
罗反问了你一句，你还有点懵，傻乎乎地顺着他的意思点头，  
“高兴…”  
罗这次是真的被你逗笑了。

（五）

该处理的东西都处理好了，罗拎着自己的行李从房子里出来，手里还拿着今天的报纸。前几天的工厂倒塌和厂房失火的调查终于结束了，报纸上的理由十分冠冕堂皇，年久失修，意外失火，连伤亡人数都没有。那天的真相就只有在场的人知道了。罗看着你的房子，犹豫了一下，还是走过去敲了敲门。但是过了好一会儿也没人应门，罗顿了顿打算就这样离开了。

青年一转身却正看见你走回来，罗看着你脸色却阴沉下来，  
“你怎么了？”  
你这才注意到眼前的青年，这两天的事让你失魂落魄，你甚至反应了一下才认出了罗，  
“是罗啊！”  
你勉强自己笑了一下，你的视线扫过罗手上的行李，  
“你这是…哦！工厂倒了，你要离开这里了吧……”

罗看着你一身黑衣，眼睛还肿着，手里拎着药，一副失魂落魄的样子，青年耐下心，又问了你一遍，  
“发生什么了？”  
你呆呆地看着罗，突然就红了眼圈，你抓着青年的袖子，  
“罗，我哥…我哥…他死了……”  
说完这句话你就像脱力了一样倒了下来。

罗把你送进了家里，药被随手放在茶几上。青年给你倒了杯热茶，你手里捧着热茶却还是像觉得冷一样发着抖，  
“是我不好，他不接我电话我就应该出去找他的……小时候每次我不接他电话，他都跑出来找我……我怎么就没去找他呢………”  
罗沉默地听你说，这样的伤痛，用节哀顺变四个字是安慰不了什么的。  
“他为什么要去那个破厂房呢？一个废弃的厂房有什么可去的……”  
你絮絮地哭起来，罗却突然愣了一下，  
“你哥去了哪？”  
“就是那天着火的那个厂房，他就是……”  
你哽咽着说不下去了。

“不可能！那个厂房当时根本就没人！”  
你还沉浸在悲痛中，没有意识到罗过激的反应，你扫了一眼他腿上的报纸，  
“报纸上不会说的……市长今年想要连任，出了人命就会影响他的政绩……政府还给了我抚恤金，可是……钱有什么用呢？人又不能回来了……”  
你彻底哭了起来，罗握着报纸的手掌收紧，  
“不可能…那里…那里不应该有人的……”

你哭了一会儿就停下来了，这几天你在葬礼上已经哭的够多了。你把罗送到了门口，  
“希望以后还能再见，罗。”  
你礼貌地拥抱了这个青年，  
“祝你一帆风顺。”  
罗一直沉默着，像是不知道和你说些什么好，你目送着罗离开的背影，他和你哥哥一样的高挑瘦削，你忍不住再一次哭起来。女孩的哭泣在街道上回响，青年挺拔的脊背好像都要被这哭声压垮了。

罗握紧手掌回过头，却发现你已经回家了，街道上再没有什么人了。现在失魂落魄的人好像变成了罗，他向着港口走去，脑子里还在想着你和你哥哥的事，一个细节却突然在青年的脑海中清晰起来，你手上拎着的那瓶药，他努力回想那瓶药上面的名字，  
“糟了！”  
罗急匆匆地往回跑。

青年再一次站在你家门前，他用力拍打房门，  
“开门！是我！”  
就像今天罗第一次来你家一样，房子里静悄悄的，没有人回应他。青年用力踹了两次门锁，发出巨大的声音，房门摇摇晃晃却还是没有打开，  
“该死的！”  
罗也顾不得其他的了，他环顾了一下四周然后伸出手掌，  
“room”  
青年消失在街道上，一只男士拖鞋掉在了青年刚才站着的位置。

罗闯进了你的房子，高声喊你，最后是在卧室里找到了你。你还穿着那身黑色的衣服，手掌交叠安放在小腹，你安详地躺在床上，眼睛也静静地合上。旁边就是你买回的那瓶药，里面已经空了。青年看着你毫无血色的脸，把药瓶狠狠地摔在地下。罗立刻扶起了你的身体，在你的腹部确认位置，然后就果断地一拳捣了上去，昏迷中的你哇的一声吐了出来。

你再次醒来时是在医院，一睁眼就看见了一位护士小姐，  
“小姐你醒了？太好了！我去叫你的家属。”  
不一会儿，一个高挑瘦削的青年走了进来，他看着你脸上带着担忧地神色，  
“你怎么样？”  
你的脸色惨白，但你还是努力笑了一下，你艰难地发声，  
“我这是怎么了，哥哥？”  
你面前的青年瞳孔紧缩，然后你就再一次晕了过去。

“也许是大脑的自我保护，病人现在还接受不了自己哥哥去世的事实，你长得又那么像他哥哥，所以，把你认作哥哥也是很有可能的……”  
护士小姐低声地和罗解释病情，罗点点头，  
“我明白……”  
青年闭上眼，  
“现在为了避免她再一次受到刺激，我只能暂时装作是她的哥哥对吗？”  
护士小姐有些惊讶地看着青年，然后点点头，  
“是的，这是我们给出的治疗方案。先生，也是医生？”  
罗不再回应护士小姐的话。

罗等到你再一次醒来时走进了病房，  
“醒了？”  
他自然地和你打招呼，好像他真的是你哥哥那样。  
“我这是怎么了，哥哥？”  
你又一次问起来。  
“你失恋了，喝了很多酒，酒精中毒。”  
你表情恍惚，好像记起了一点似的。罗揉了揉你的头发，  
“没出息。”  
“我都进医院了你还说我……”  
“我帮你揍了那家伙，他也进医院了。”  
“真的假的？哥你没受伤吧？！”

罗陪你聊了一会儿，你就又觉得累了，他让你好好休息，就离开了病房。青年走进了医院的洗手间，他用凉水给自己洗了一把脸。罗看着镜子里自己湿漉漉的面孔，那就像是一张正在哭泣的脸，  
“你怎么有脸哭呢，罗？你杀了他，现在还要偷走他的妹妹。”  
罗好像听见了镜子里的倒影在说话，那张熟悉的面容露出了嘲讽的笑容，  
“你居然让她叫你哥哥，你才是披着人皮的魔鬼。”

你在医院住了几天就想要回家了，罗沉默了一会儿就答应了你，不过他说自己要先回去收拾一下。你当然没有异议，目送罗离开了病房。青年用你的钥匙打开你的房门，为了不让你受刺激，他需要把你们家里关于你哥哥的东西都收起来，尤其是照片、合影、日记一类的东西。但是让罗惊讶的是，这些东西房子里全都没有，干净地好像从来就没有你哥哥存在一样。

罗又走进了你的卧室里翻找，他打开了衣柜的抽屉，发现里面都是女士内衣时就立刻面无表情地合上了抽屉。青年环视四周，似乎也没有什么能藏东西的地方了。你的床铺让罗想起了你自杀时的场景，一切都准备的那么干脆利落。也许是你自己早就把这些东西收好了，说不定都已经和你哥哥一起埋葬了。

在罗即将离开时，你房间里的梳妆镜照出了罗的身影。青年走近了你的梳妆镜，罗又一次和镜子里的自己对视，  
“卑劣的窃贼，你想要抹去他所有的痕迹，好顶替他的位置吗？你没保护好自己的妹妹，所以就要夺走其他人的妹妹吗？”  
“闭嘴……”  
青年神色森然地与镜子里的自己对视，  
“你只是一个被愧疚分离出来的人格部分。你弱小又愚蠢，只能短暂存在，你甚至都称不上是真正的人格。作为医生，我随时可以杀死你。所以，你最好安静一点。”  
镜子里的青年露出了一个挑衅地笑容，  
“那就杀死我吧！”  
仿佛呓语一样的声音响在罗的耳边，  
“然后，心安理得地成为她哥哥。”

你恢复的很快，从医院回来时就差不多能走动了。这几天罗把你照顾的很好，你觉得自己已经快要好了，但是罗却坚持要你多在床上躺着。你躺在床上突然觉得有些口渴，你喊了一声哥却没收到回应，你决定自己去倒水。你从卧室里出来，看见了正坐在沙发上的罗，他正在用电话虫和人联络。青年看见你出来了就要挂断电话，你连忙朝他挥手，  
“你忙你的，哥哥，我就是出来喝杯水。”

等你捧着茶杯回到沙发上时，罗已经打完电话了，青年看着你，像是在犹豫说些什么一样，你善解人意地开口，  
“是不是催你去工作了啊，哥哥。我这边没关系的，我自己能照顾自己，还是工作重要。”  
罗看着你，表情严肃，一副下定了决心的样子，  
“你怕熊吗？”  
“什么？”  
你愣住了，罗却没有在意，他只是更认真地又问了你一次，  
“你怕熊吗？会说话的北极熊。”

接下来的生活就仿佛是做梦一样，罗突然就和你宣布他要带着你出海，连船和伙伴都已经有了，还说就在港口等着你们。你甚至都来不及做些什么准备，在你恢复到能够行动自如时，罗就已经开始在客厅打包行李，准备出发了，而你也在自己的卧室里处理最后一样物品。

你拉开了自己衣柜上的抽屉，把上面的女士内衣拿出来放进自己的包里，露出了下面厚厚的一大叠资料。你抱着这些资料来到了自己的梳妆台，这是你经常用来练习表演的镜子。你对着镜子做出了憔悴失落的表情，就和你当时失去哥哥的表情一样；你又做出了一个懵懂信任的表情，和你在医院醒来对罗叫哥哥时的表情一样；最后你做出了一个心满意足的表情，这就是你现在的表情。

那些资料被你一张张在蜡烛上点燃，你耐心地看着灰烬落在梳妆台上，一层又一层地铺满了桌面。那些资料就像是一张细密的蛛网，它们层层叠叠地交织在一起。处于蛛网的中心，被蛛丝紧紧缠绕却全然不觉的那个名字正是：

特拉法尔加•罗

你微笑着烧掉了最后一张资料，那上面印着年幼的罗和拉米，他们和这些秘密一起被火焰吞噬，化作灰烬，再也无法被人探寻。

楼下传来了罗叫你的声音，你拿着自己的包走出了卧室，  
“快点小妹，到时间了。”  
罗现在已经能十分自然地叫你小妹了。他站在客厅，一只手握着鬼泣搭在肩膀上，另一只手拎着你们的行李。这个桀骜危险的年轻人现在已经和普通人印象中的好哥哥没什么两样了。  
你笑着回应他，  
“来啦！”

现在，你真的拥有一个哥哥了。


End file.
